Gateway Chronicles book 1: Gateway to oblivion
by GraveSlayerDX
Summary: After the Crescent Hydra guild has been destroyed, the guild Gateway has been tasked to eliminate Fairy Tail but as the journey continues Dendemus must reveal the truth of the past and present. First book in the Gateway Chronicles.
1. Prologue

Fairy Tail Gateway to oblivion

Prologue

On the outskirts of the town Hargeon a building stood tall above others, it was a fairly large guild with the name of "Crescent Hydra". It's amount of funds was enough to make it a very wealthy guild which lead to them being made enemies with multiple other guilds. But they were never brought down by others proving they were very strong, until one incident. It was an average, loud evening a group of guildies were causing a ruckus by boasting on how much better they were than the last guild they eliminated.

"Those piece of crap Death Riddler vermin were nothing compared to us!" One member exclaimed in an upfront manner.

"You've got that right." Another spoke, "We can take one the world haha!", the master and vice master were stood atop the second floor discussing about the other guilds but suddenly a small creaking had somehow rang through everyone's ears. A somewhat muscular teen had appeared around the edge of the door, "Hey I don't remember you being part of our guild, you better get out of here before we get angry!". The teen had stood his ground.

"Is this the crescent Hydra guild?" He silently asked, a few of the guildies had a confused expression on their faces. Then the bartender from the side of the building spoke up.

"Yes, we're the one and only Crescent Hydra what business do you have with us?", The teen fell silent.

"Your members have quite a big temper, it was a good thing that old geizer told me the directions to the guild." In a kind of snarky fashion, suddenly he erupted into a brilliant, red flame. The guild master had realised the intense nature of this teenager but then he noticed a mark on his arm but before he could notify the vice a large uproar rose, a sudden burst of the members dashed towards the intruder. The teen rose one arm and a fairly large barrage of fire ran rapid and a minority of the guild members were blown away, before the others could react he rushed around eliminating each member and swiftly ended the invasion with one large attack.

"Fire dragon..." he hesitated for a few short seconds, the Crescent Hydra members were astonished at the size of the flaming sphere engulfed in his hands, then he spoke again "BRILLIANT FLAME!" the burning flame released from his arms and luanched towards the group of enraged wizards. The giant ball of fire eradicated each wizard and continued to destroy the building upwards, towards the master and vice master. The master fortunately set up a magic wave barrier to protect himself in time but he didn't have enough time to help the vice, and in front of the master's eyes his friend was devoured by the hellish fire, in a few minutes the building was reduced to a pile of burning rubble. The guild master had hardly struggled away from the firey zone, he turned his head in search of survivors but instead of finding friends and family enjoying their lives, he found the rancid odor of the charred deceased. Knowing he was alone no longer with the people he had treasured, left to rot by the teenager who destroyed the legacy he left and his life's work he cried out in agony for the fallen souls.

Remembering the slight memory of the teenager's appearance he had set his sights onto getting his vengeance on the monster of a wizard, he ran as far he could and to great heights to reach the nearest village of Hargeon, he stumbled to the side of the road strangely he was relieved to reach the opening gate of Hargeon but due to the damage to the external area of his torso he was winded and had passed out. It was about one day when a young girl had taken him to the medic, eventually he woke up suprised he was even still alive. He found himself in a comfy bed placed inside a somewhat clean hospital room as he started to get up a nurse had passed by the room.

"Oh you're awake, are you feeling any better than before?" the nurse gently questioned the broken old man that barely represented a human spirit, he slowly turned his head to the nurse his eyes slightly tearing up. Then he turned his head away while he spoke.

"Ye-yeah I think i'll be fine... nurse?" He said quietly.

"Yes what is it?" She replied to him.

"How did I get here? I can't remember anything passed me at the Hargeon gate." He replied back. Then suddenly a female sounding voice came from around the corner of the door. A teenage female had stepped around the door and into the room it appeared she had black hair with a white streak on the bottom of it.

"So he's awake, you know you were pretty heavy for being pretty skinny." the girl exclaimed towards the guild master.

"A-Are you the one that helped me?" He replied back to her. She smirked then nodded, "Oh well thank you, I really appreciate your help." He said with a slightly lifted spirit.

"Well i've gotta go back to my guild, so i'll see you another time i guess." She said while walking away and lifting an arm up for farewell. At that moment the guild master noticed a mark he recognised, a certain symbol that was drilled his mind, the mark that the teen that destroyed his guild had embedded on his shoulder.

"HEY YOU!" He yelled, the girl turned around "Your a part of those fiends, those monsters who burnt down my guild!" He struggled to get up off the bed, the girl had gained an expression of vast confusion upon her face. "I'll get help to destroy all of you, each and every member..." Suddenly he fell back a bit to the side of the bed, the nurse knelt down to help him then he looked back at the girl. "Every member... of Fairy Tail."


	2. The Request

Chapter 1

In the external parts of Oshibana town, a somewhat small building stood between two larger buildings, though not noticed nor visited by many people this was actually a guild by the name of Gateway, a fairly successful guild with a member average of around 25 to 30 and strangley lively at the current moment, in the doorway a man with a sack full of paper was talking with one of the members. The member had red hair, baggy trousers and a weirdly shaped claw like wooden weapon with a metal pole welded in the centre of it. Then the man with the paper spoke with ease.

"I've got the shipment for the job notices Mr... uh...Arot, is it?" He claimed with a slightly confused expression while reading the delivery address, then he looked up to the the guild member. The delivery man handed over the sack of paper.

"Yeah that's me, i'll place them on the board when we're done here." He replied in a kind of shady, ominous voice. He took the delivery from the man and paid the small fee for a job well done. "Thank you for your services." He thanked him one more time and the delivery man left. As Arot was half way putting up the job notifications for the S class members he noticed a certain request that was poorly made and stratchily written he turned to the nearest member, a female with a large hammer and red and white clothing. "Hey Lurria." The girl looked back to him, "Can you come over here for a minute?" He called her over, at that moment she left her seat and strolled over to him and looked at the notice Arot was currently holding.

"What's this?" She questioned Arot about the job notice while taking the slightly torn paper from his hand, "It sort of looks like a job request.".

"That's what i need help with i can't read it, the hand writing is too messed up, so can you read it out for me since your better at this than me.?" He asked her for assisstance in a laid back manner. Immediately she squinted and looked carefully towards the request and she loosely recited the words on the paper.

"H-help me gui-guild..." She stuttered due to the sloppily written text, then she started to read slower to recite the words clearer. "Fairy Tail destroy them." She finished the sentence. "From what i can tell from this, it's a request to destroy a guild and since it was in the delivery it must be from the magic council but i don't see a seal of approval from the council so it can't be, Arot we should notify the guild mistress about this." She ordered Arot, immediately Arot nodded his head, grabbed the job request and rushed up to the roof where a small hut was, in this small hut was where the guild mistress' office was.

"Mistress a weird job notice has come up in the request mail but we're undecided if we should look into it." Arot said while dropping the request onto the mistress' desk, out of the shadows a hand reached out and grabbed the paper, then she pulled it back in. A few seconds later she threw it back onto the desk, then she spoke in a calm voice.

"I understand your confusion, we will have to look into the source of the matter. I will send one of our members to go to the magic council, thank you for your concern you are now dismissed." She ordered Arot to leave, as Arot started to leave the office he looked back and spoke.

"Thanks." Then he walked out the door, the mistress turned to three people in the corner of the room, two men and one woman were staring back at her with illuminating eyes and two of them strolled out of the room leaving the one in the middle standing there.

"You know what to do, correct?" She claimed towards the man, he nodded his head and slowly strolled out of the dense room. While he did so the mistress spoke up "Good luck." the man looked back to her and grinned.

"See you when i'm back Runna." He replied in a clear voice, mistress Runna stared at the man while he left and watched him leaping off of the guild roof.

"You too, Dendemus." She said affecionately while grinning and slightly leaning back on her seat. A frog like creature by the of Fled was by the secretary desk of the magic council sorting out the paper work of an issue that had come up, as he was filing the paper into piles he noticed a person out of the corner of his eye. This person appeared to be around the age of 19, he had brown spiky hair and he wear a grey and red jacket, dark yellow trousers and a black and purple cloak hanging of his shoulder. As Fled saw him he jumped up in a panic leading to him dropping some files off the desk, at that moment the person in front of the desk knelt down to pick up the files one said "TOP SECRET", this file had the front sheet of paper jutting out with writing that read "Search for elf" in which the person had noticed while pushing the sheet of paper back in and then handing it back.

"Oh... uh, thank you for that." Fled spoke up, thanking the person, "So do you have an appointment with the magic council? I can probably find yours with your name." Fled said while place the files into a drawing.

"My name is Dendemus, my mistress should have sent you a letter about my arrival." Dendemus announced while casually towering over the desk to find the letter. Fled looked to the opposite direction of where Dendemus was looking then he pulled out the letter out of a pile of paper, suddenly he remembered the appointment he had.

"Oh i remember now, you had an appointment with the magic council about a job request correct?" Fled said in a sort of relieved manner, Dendemus nodded in a reply. "Then please pass me the job request so I can take it in for them." He held his hand out for the job request, Dendemus hesitated to think about it then started walking towards the doorway to the council room with his hands behind his head.

"Nah I feel more comfortable with doing it myself." Dendemus replied casually while slightly opening the door when suddenly he felt a tug on his jacket, he turned around to see Fled grabbing onto his sleeve. "Fine be like at but it's not gonna stop from going in." Dendemus shook Fled off his arm and barged into the room. "Hey council guys i've got something for you!" Dendemus shouted at the top of his voice towards the heads of the council.

"What is the meaning of this?" The main head shouted back at Dendemus in a small fit of rage, Dendemus swiftly pulled the job request from out of his pocket and held it up to show it off. "What's that?" He asked. Dendemus grinned maliciously.

"This is a request that was found with the rest of the jobs. Our guild wants to know why it's even there in the first place." Dendemus exclaimed, there was a silence over the council the head turned to another frog like creature and ordered to get the request from Dendemus, in a short couple of seconds the job was retrieved and brought back to the head. The job was examined thoroughly by each member, then the head spoke up.

"We will decide what to do with it, so check back with us in about 5 minutes. Agreed?" He asked Dendemus in a serious tone. Dendemus nodded in agreement and respectfully left in silence. "Fairy Tail has been a pain for a while will decide on this subject with a vote to either destroy it or make it official, so whoever agrees to destroy it raise your hand... now.". Dendemus was by the secretary waiting until the council heads were finished, it took longer than expected but Dendemus remained patient. Then the frog like creature that retrieved the job came from out the room and announced.

"Dendemus, we have approved this job to be official so now it's acceptable, but we need your guild to do it since these fiends have been burning down guilds." The frog creature said while passing the job request back to Dendemus, "We have also notified your guild about it, sir... are you listening?" He asked as Dendemus walked away, reading the request and passing the frog's words off with an ignorant...

"Kay, whatever." Dendemus had left the council building with a goal to make it back to the guild and report his progress, but unbeknown to Dendemus his mistress, Runna had already made plans to invade the Fairy Tail guild.


	3. Attack on Fairy Tail

Chapter 2

The day Dendemus arrived at the Magic Council the Gateway guild was more lively than usual, most of the members were running around preparing for the attack on Fairy Tail. In the mistress' office Runna and two other members were in the dense parts of the room watching the guild members and Dendemus through two seperate surveillance lacrimas, Runna pulled out a communication lacrima and spoke into it to make a message to the rest of the guildies.

"We must hurry our attack starts at noon, take what you must to stop those monsters from burning down any other guilds." She exclaimed to the guildies, when she had finished the members turned and saluted to the order. Runna sat back on her seat in a moment of stress "It's annoying to run a guild in this situation." Runna said while sighing and slumping over her desk, "If I knew it would this difficult then I wouldn't have tried for this job." Runna whined into the base of the desk, the two other members looked towards each other and back to Runna awkwardly and the female one spoke to her.

"Should we go ready our transportation?" She questioned Runna awkardly, in a reply Runna slowly nodded in annoyance "Thank you Runna." She replied back, as the two members were walking away from the guild the male one started to laugh uncontrollably while putting his hands in his pockets.

"Pfft hahahahahaha oh my god that was priceless hehehe!" He laughed loudly and he held his head down trying to hold in the laughter, "Don't you agree Lora hehe?" He asked to the female one.

"It wasn't that funny Raliax, you've really got to sort out that overactive laughter of yours." Lora replied back to Raliax, immediately he stopped laughing feeling insulted "Anyway which transportation should we take train or carriage?" She continued to talk in a serious tone.

"I think train is the best choice it's faster and more comfortable." Raliax replied in a leisurely, laid back manner. Lora agreed with a nod, suddenly they both started to run down to the train station. In about 10 minutes Runna and most of the guild members arrived at the train station, as Runna looked around she noticed Raliax and Lora sitting on a bench waiting so she walked over to them and sat down with them.

"Did you get the tickets to the tra-" Runna was interrupted by a voice from behind her, she turned around to find someone walking towards them. This person had choppy brown hair and miscoloured eyes, he wore a blue and silver trench coat with matched trousers and black combat boots.

"Well if it isn't the Gateway guild, how have you been since the last time we met?" He spoke up in an upfront manner while leaning on Raliax's shoulder, Raliax and Lora looked towards him and jumped up due to being startled.

"ARTEM!?" Both Raliax and Lora shouted loudly, Runna became confused and asked who this person was and Lora relied with "This guy is known as Artem Savika, apparentally he's a survivor from the Magic guild battle in Velgresk. He was the one who helped us out a couple of times."

"Yeah she's right, so what are guys doing here anyway?" He asked, Runna started to explain their situation about Fairy Tail and the job request "What!? Fairy Tail wouldn't have done something like that!" Artem stopped and thought about it, then he decided "At least take me with you so I can have a look myself." He asked, Runna hesitated and agreed to his proposal thinking that it wouldn't be too much trouble. Suddenly a speaker blurted out a voice.

"The next train to Magnolia will be leaving soon, make sure you have your possessions with you when it departs!" The Gateway guild members started to enter the train with Artem Savika and departed for Magnolia. Meanwhile back at the guild Dendemus had just returned, at first he was confused about the guild have it's magic barrier set up until he found a note on the wall, it read "Gone to Magnolia be back in a day or so.". Suddenly Dendemus' blood boiled to a point of where he was furious.

"HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME THAT THEY KNEW!" Dendemus shouted at the top of his lungs while stomping ferociously, in an instant he started to dart straight to the train station before he could miss the next carriage but it had already left. After a long train ride to the Magnolia station the Gateway guild continued to journey to the new Fairy Tail building, a silence was brought over the members as they stood firmly in front of the main door. Runna finally spoke.

"ATTACK!" She yelled, a flurry of wizards charged at full speed towards the guild building as they were going to make the first strike the main door opened and all the members stopped, a female with blond hair and blue and white clothing stepped out to find out what the ruckus was, as she turned she was terrified by all the weapons barely touching her before anyone had time to react that girl ran back in and quickly closed the door, another female with red scarlet hair and armor walked up to her.

"So Lucy what's happening out there?" She asked curiously.

"We've got a problem, there are a bunch of people attacking us from outside I thank they're bandit wizards." Lucy replied back in a panic, hearing her explanation a few Fairy Tail members stood up. One with pink hair and a scarf shouted.

"If it's a fight they want it's a fight they'll get!" He said in smug manner while readying himself for a fight. The Fairy Tail hall was silent except for the noises from the Gateway members outside, Fairy Tail members were staring at the main door paciently. Suddenly the front door burst open and a flurry of wizards bombarded the area, a teen with pink hair rushed to them with fists a lit relentlessly punching and kicking the wizards away until an arm with an orange sleeve reached out and grabbed his fist instantly throwing him back. He looked up to see the crowd a man with blue hair, bright orange jacket and a black and white mask burst right through the front of the Gateway guild members, as he rushed towards the pink haired teen he identified him.

"Hhhmmm pink hair, scarf and fire i'm guessing you must be Natsu Dragneel." He said emotionlessly, he noticed the scarlet haired female charging towards him in a suit that resembled a cheetah, the masked man spoke again "Hoho I never thought I would fight the legendary Titania, oh well more fun for me." He immediately spoke maliciously yet interested and rushed towards her, suddenly a musuclar, brawny man with white hair transformed into a gigantic red monster and knocked most of the Gateway members out of the door, a few members managed to stay inside of the building including a male wizard in a black and red jacket that stood behind the beast. The monstrous beast swiftly turned and with a destructive fist he smashed the place where the mysterious male stood, appearing to the opposite side of the entrance he spoke somewhat silently.

"So you must be Elfman the takeover wizard." He said in a laid back manner "Anyway i'm Greelo, i'm pleased to meet you." Greelo claimed while leaning on the wall with his eyes shut, Elfman swung a straight hook towards him but was interrupted by a man with long brushed down hair and a giant sickle in his hands. Gregor reopened his eyes feeling a mild brush of wind across his face though having his hood up, he looked to Elfman and instantly jumped up in shock "WHOA, th-thanks LR I didn't realise I was vunerable." He exclaimed in a surprise, LR turned to Greelo and grinned snarkily.

"You get someone else, I can handle this guy." LR jokingly claimed while pushing Elfman's fists back, Greelo nodded and dashed into the Fairy Tail hall and found himself against a couple they pulled out magic guns and aimed, Greelo grinned.

"Well if you want a gun fight then I can oblige." Greelo positioned his hand like a gun and pointed back, they all started to shoot magic bullets at each other. A bullet skimmed the male shooter's face a continued to travel across the room. Meanwhile somewhere in Magnolia a girl was travelling towards the guild, she had black hair highlighted with white somewhere to the bottom, she wore a brown, comfortable sweater, dark jeans, brown boots and a white fluffy scarf, it had also appeared she was carrying luggage from a big job. Satisfied with the succession of the job she had decided to return back to the guild and have a rest, she spoke clearly with glee.

"Finally I can go back to the guild, I wonder how Wendy and Mira are doing right now." She talked to herself happily, "Maybe I can tell them how it wa-" but she was interrupted by an explosion that erupted near by Fairy Tail, "I'm gone for two days and chaos is going already, i'm never gonna get a break." She sighed in annoyance and swiftly dashed to the guild, as she got to the guild she found several her guild mates and Gateway members fallen to the ground in the back. One got up and started shouting at Greelo about misfiring a magic projectile, she slowly strolled into the guild hall randomly Artem lifted a table and threw it at a group of Fairy Tail guildies which enraged the girl "HEY stop it your hurting my friends!" She raised her voice and slashed at him with a sword staff. Artem dodged the swift blade and simultaneous had two kindjals protrude from his sleeves, they both intensely clashed their weapons together and leaped back.

"Since we're gonna fight I guess we might as well introduce eachother, I'm Artem the rouge mage, and what's your name?" Artem claimed wildly while pointing his thumb towards himself, the girl stood back readying herself and positioning her sword staff.

"Kayatsu, my name is Kayatsu Kiyoteru wizard of Fairy Tail." The girl replied to Artem angrily, Artem put one of his kindjals back up one of his sleeves and pointed an open hand towards the floor near Kayatsu, then he leaped at it and muttered the word.

"Shatter." In a momentarily flash of light a somewhat large patch of floor beneath them disappeared leaving them both falling into a deep pit. "Hehe now you can't interrupt anyone above us, now that your midair you can't dodge this!" Artem yelled as he held a kindjal out in front of him and channeled his magic through it, "SHATTER FANG!" Artem used his kindjal as a channel and blasted a shockwave from his weapon covering the majority of the pit, Kayatsu briefly hesitated thinking on how she could counter act Artem's shatter fang.


	4. Dendemus at Fairy Tail

Chapter 3

At the main door Dendemus finally arrived, he appeared to be exhausted and somewhat broken so he leaned on the main door frame and collapsed to his knees, slowly he stared up to see the two wizard guilds battling eachother a large, malicous smile stretched across his face in a symmetrical fashion. In a moment of relief he leaped up as if he didn't run several miles to his enemies guild and darted foward with a sensational emotion of bloodlust. Unfortunately for him he didn't notice the hole Artem ripped into the floor leading to him taking a plunge into the dense abyss, a far way beneath him Kayatsu continued to decend into the deep pit facing an oncoming shockwave from above, coming to one conclusion to get an upper hand in her situation she held her sword staff in her right arm and braced for impact with her left arm. Artem's shockwave finally struck Kayatsu with a powerful, intense force which embedded itself around her arm and creating a mild explosion. Kayatsu was starting to descend to the ground at an alarming rate she immediately started to take aim and swung her arm throwing her sword staff directly at Artem, as he noticed the weapon hurdling towards at him rapidly, he tried to interrupt the blade from stabbing him by raising an arm and swiping the side of it knocking it away. In doing so the silver blade of the staff sliced a bit of his face around the chin and cheek, the scar started to spit small portions of blood so Artem held his hand over the blood to cover it, he didn't notice that he started to spiral a bit since he was too concentrated on the blood.

Kayatsu hit the ground forcefully which left her in a crater from the impact, she struggled to get up from the damage given to her so she channeled a faint greenish arua around her hand and started to recover herself, halfway through the healing process Artem landed next to her with his face flattened across the floor and his face covered with agonising pain. The rest of his body tilted and fell to the floor creating a silent echo, Kayatsu stared over him wondering if he was dead or not she knelt down and started to poke his head, immediately he sprung up on his feet and started to twitch while shouting agressively frightening Kayatsu for a brief moment.

"AAAGGHH damn it, that hurt!" Artem yelled at Kayatsu as he continued to hold his cheek from the scar and the fall impact. Kayatsu started to chuckle to herself cheerfully, Artem grew an annoyed expression upon his face and shouted at her again. "Hey shut up and stop laughing!" Artem started to gather a large amount of magic energy to his hand when suddenly from above the sword staff fell down and the handle hit his head interrupting him, Kayatsu started to laugh more. "SHUT UP!" Artem shouted at her and didn't hesitate to charge the magic energy into his palms, at that moment he discharged the magic from his hands towards Kayatsu and shouted the words "Shatter arcana, crashing rain!" He immediately called forth a blast of magic energy erupting from his palms and with a magnificant flash of white the attack launched towards Kayatsu not giving her one opportunity to block it or dodge, but out of nowhere Artem's crashing rain attack hit something in front of Kayatsu stopping the attack. A large quantity of dust gathered into a dust cloud blocking the vision for both of the wizards.

"What was that?" Kayatsu exclaimed whilst getting up to investigate the fallen object, Artem decided to have a look as well so they both stared over the interruption they were both surprised to find it was Dendemus, with his face buried in dirt and his body heavily singed by Artem. "Do you know him?" Kayatsu questioned curiously, Artem scratched his head and in a reply he shook his head, they continued to investigate him searching his coarpse like body. From Dendemus' left hand side Artem came to notice a part of Dendemus' grey jacket being burnt away and revealing a symbol, this said symbol appeared to resemble a doorway with a keyhole in the center of it Artem had realised he is a Gateway member. Dendemus lifted himself up slowly and squinted him open, he started to straighten his back pressing both his palms against his damaged back and spat some saliva to the floor.

"Ow that hurt, which one of you did that?" Dendemus muttered the question to the two wizards, in response Kayatsu pointed towards Artem who was raising his hand, Dendemus stared up to the surface of the hole. "From that blast i'm guessing your Artem since that was a shatter magic attack, Raliax and Lora told me about you helping them before." Dendemus started to stroll away towards the wall, as he got to the curved sides he grabbed random stones jutting out and made his way up the wall, Artem yelled at him while he began climbing.

"Hey you gonna help me fight this Fairy Tail girl?" He aggresively yelled towards the burnt mage as he gestured with his head by tilting it towards Kayatsu, Dendemus hesitated for a brief moment and shook his head replying with a vague answer.

"Sorry Artem I plan to beat someone certain before anyone else." Dendemus replied snarkily while continuing to scale the wall quickly, Kayatsu and Artem stared at him pull himself over the surface and into the hall suddenly they both realised an opening for attack and clashed their weapons together at ludicrous speed then vigorously waged battle. On the surface Dendemus searched around looking for that person he wanted to fight, "Where is it? Where is it?" He whispered to himself with impatience until he noticed the masked man getting punched by Natsu with fire emitting from his fists, Dendemus kicked the masked man in the face launching him against the wall, Dendemus knelt down and lifted him by the back of the collar "Hey SH if your gonna fight someone... THEN LEARN HOW TO, JACKASS!" Dendemus angrily yelled directly into SH's ear, Natsu watched from behind them as Dendemus started to mildly hit SH's unconsious body, veins stretched across his head his face grew more and more enraged, he grinded his teeth together near to a point of breaking. In a flash of hatred he grabbed Dendemus' head and swung him around 180 degrees away from SH, Dendemus heavily ricocheted off the wooden planks of the floor and flew straight into the staircase, Dendemus clicked his neck into shape and exclaimed. "What the hell was that for, that wasn't your friend?" Natsu replied angrily his flames erupted with anger.

"He was your friend, WHY DID YOU HURT HIM" He said as he lunged out and struck Dendemus' cheek nearly breaking his jaw, Dendemus slid back with his feet scraping across the ground.

"That's a bit speratic you don't even know what kind of person i'm like, you shouldn't even care it's not like he can't take the punishment..." Dendemus muttered, his head facing the floor. "... Either way..." He suddenly dashed towards his opponent, clenching a strong fist and finishing his speech "I'll crush you between my fingertips for burning down those guilds." Dendemus raised his head with a large murderous smile stretching across his face, he swung a straight fist hurdling towards Natsu's nose before he could reach him a blazing arm of flame uppercutted Dendemus' chin sending him up to the scaffolding that was holding the ceiling up. Dendemus came crashing down with a force as if Natsu was still damaging him, chunks of the wooden floorboards exploded around the area with Dendemus lying in a small hole facing upwards, Natsu stepped over him in disgust and stared closer. Suddenly Dendemus burst his eyes open, placed two fists in front of his mouth and yelled. "STONE DRAGON ROAR!" Out of his hands a huge inferno of brown, stone like wind flew out and knocked Natsu back into a man with long black hair and piercing around his face.

"Hey flame brain watch where your going!" He exclaimed angrily towards Natsu, in response Natsu turned back and shouted.

"Shut up Gajeel, you were in the way!" Natsu replied aggressively whilst looking back and standing firm, they both hit their foreheads together in anger. At that moment they both heard a voice to their side, Raliax was slowly strolling towards them forming his arm into a metallic skinned claw with one hand and holding a sword with the other. Natsu and Gajeel stood back to back facing both their opponents, Natsu ignited his fists and Gajeel transformed his arm into a sword. "Let's do this, like the Grand Magic Games." Natsu whispered to Gajeel, in response Gajeel nodded.


	5. Battle of two slayers

Chapter 4

Dendemus knelt to the wooden planks of the floor and pulled up his sleeves, his snarky mug straightened into a blank, emotionless face projecting his sudden serious manner. Natsu stared back past Gajeel's shoulder towards Raliax; metallic scales were engulfing his skin intensifying the atmosphere. Raliax grabbed one of the katana blades from his straightened back and slashed it in the air simultaneously creating a somewhat transparent line of magic arua, fading immediatedly after appearing. As Natsu looked back to Dendemus his opponent was already throwing a punch at point blank distance, without time to block Natsu ducked leading to the attack hitting Gajeel in the back of the head, in reaction Gajeel turned back shouting furiously.

"Dammit Salamander this is no time to mess ar-" Realising Natsu was from down below striking a counterattacking headbutt on Dendemus' stomach knocking him flying backwards, Gajeel noticed he was vulnerable at that exact moment so he turned around. Surprisingly Raliax was sitting at a table, drinking a cool drink from a glass Gajeel exclaimed whilst raising his voice "What the hell are you doing?" Raliax swiftly opened his eyes and gently placed his glass back on the table he stood upright, he picked up his blade again and replied.

"I wanna fight the famous iron dragon slayer fairly, but i thought you were gonna take a little longer." Raliax grinned momentarily and speratically frowned, he readyed his katana in a kendo fighting style stance and spoke silently "Ready? Let's do this." Both Gajeel and Raliax symmetrically charged towards each other, with sword in hand Raliax slashed towards Gajeel's mug but was interrupted by Gajeel viciously biting the silver blade. Raliax slightly paniced and forcefully pulled away from him stratching the sword immediately repositioning himself, he thought to himself "Damn it, I should think about his dragon slayer abilities more. He could just eaten the blade right off." Raliax continued to stand his ground and began to calculate a strategy, then he thought "That's it, if I can move fast enough then I can do it." Suddenly he leapt forwards and slashed his sword vertically to the floor having Gajeel swiftly dodge to the left, Raliax smiled and swung an intense, quick fist hitting Gajeel's cheek knocking him into the nearest table, Gajeel slowly stood up wiping his face removing the spilled alcohol whiched stained his clothes and piercings.

"You annoying bastard now i'm gonna rust." As he finished talking he morphed his arm into a column and aggresively uppercutted Raliax's chin lifting him to the wooden roof. Gajeel stared up to Raliax snarkily, he was motionless, his body's weight dropped letting go of his katana blade and it stuck into the wooden floor boards, Gajeel smirked and retracted his metal weapon arm dropping Raliax. Gajeel turned in dissapointment for the underwhelming fight but as he turned completely, Raliax flipped and landed on his sword whiched was conviently dug into the ground, as he silently balanced on his sword handle he positioned himself towards Gajeel and launched overheaded stealthily grabbing him by the hair, flipping around and smashing his head into the ground. "The hell was that?" Gajeel muttered to himself while grasping his painful head, he saw Raliax casually strolling back to retrieve his weapon he turned and grinned.

"It isn't a bright idea to take your eyes off your opponent in a fight." He replied smuggly, Gajeel rubbed the back of his head and stood up.

"You're tougher than you look." Gajeel angrily spat a bit of blood and positioned into a fighting stance as well as Raliax, they both dashed forwards and started to battle intensely.

Meanwhile Natsu and Dendemus were aggresively swinging punches at each other, knocking one another back slightly out of pure frustation, Natsu set his arm on fire striking Dendemus' face and kneeing his stomach simultaneously throwing him into the guild's wall. Dendemus was smashed into a crater across the wall, he slowly staggered to his feet and shook sweat from his hair he immediately clicked his hands into place and dug them into the floor launching multiple projectiles in Natsu's direction. Natsu leapt from rock to rock constantly rising to a higher altitude each time unaware of Dendemus' jumping up to him, he turned and dodged Dendemus' mid air roundhouse kick as he did so he launched a large wave of burning fire. In retaliation Dendemus' repeated Natsu's actions except a barrage of brown tinted strong wind erupted from his mouth clashing into the other, the overwhelming pressure of the attacks were pushing the two dragon slayers further away; they forcefully collided with the cold, hard ground. Natsu stood up and wiped his dirty cheek covering his wrist in a tiny bit of smeared blood Dendemus slowly clenched his fist and laid his singed hand on the floor and pushed down, leaning to his right Dendemus glared at Natsu with murder in his eyes and dug his fingers into the grey bricks of the floor and forcefully retrieved a hand sized rock confusing Natsu slightly. Triumphantly Dendemus held the dusty stone up to show it off as an ordinary piece of rubble he lowered his arm and immediately devoured it, his expression grew more and more malicious to the point of pure insanity his expression matched his shaking eyes. Speratically hyped by the gritty rubble Dendemus speedily dashed towards the fire dragon slayer and threw a punch crashing against Natsu's face, the metallic fence behind Natsu distorted as he flew into it Dendemus started to evilly laugh as he watched the Fairy tail member pull himself from the bent metal.

"Shut up, dirt brain." Natsu furiously blurted towards the babbling wizard ceasing to make him stop laughing, in annoyance Natsu struck Dendemus' face towards the floor throwing his laughter away they felt silent waiting for each other to react silently Dendemus stared towards Natsu immediately trading impacts with him. Each punch radiated dynamic magic arua stronger than anyone they have encountered leaping backwards Dendemus' arms were engulfed by a brown tinted gust, roaring out a vicious, ear piercing noise.

"Stone dragon crushing barrage!" A flurry of concrete thick fists blasted out striking Natsu aggresively destroying the area in the process, as the storm of attacks blazed the fire dragon slayer Natsu had just about gripped an arm and tossed Dendemus over his shoulder interrupting the assault. Dendemus spun to the guild wall landing on his feet and gently pushing himself away immediately stopping his launch, after scraping his bold knees to the dust that blew through the wind Dendemus roared out "Stone dragon roar!" Sending an enormous wave of high pressure wind damaging Natsu heavily.

Natsu who was somewhat picking himself up couldn't help but notice Lucy and a young boy with dark purple flaming spheres in his palms "Lucy, Romeo get out of here I can take him by myself!" Natsu warned the two reinforcements unintentionally alerting Dendemus of the wizards, with a smile Dendemus gripped the Romeo's forehead and had flung him into Lucy astonishing Natsu, he casually strolled to the boy and mercilessly stomped on his stomach making him struggle as he did so Dendemus withdrew his smile to instead replace it with an expression of miraculous boredom spouting out an insult.

"Seriously, this is all the power that the 'amazing' guild Fairy Tail could offer? You guys are weaker than my pathetic guild mates." Natsu's fists erupted out of pure rage he gritted his teeth to a disheartening noise, surprising Dendemus. A gigantic flaming pillar bursted out of Natsu rising to the heavens that is the blue sky attracting attention around Magnolia, swiftly and aggresively Natsu grasped Dendemus' collar shouting into his face.

"THAT'S IT, FIRST YOU HURT MY FRIENDS THEN YOU INSULT YOUR GUILD MATES BEHIND THEIR BACK I'LL DESTROY YOU!"


End file.
